


【于里昂热xoc光 】满目皆黑

by CuChuck



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cult of Cthulhu, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuChuck/pseuds/CuChuck
Summary: 精神科医生于里昂热 x 私设光（调查员）现代paro   魔改，ooc！！！！！！！克苏鲁相关设定有有负面情绪，掉san，疯狂的光，性格会崩坏身体残疾！！！！！会出现第一人视角
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	【于里昂热xoc光 】满目皆黑

于里昂热医生今天有个很特殊的预约，因为并不是病人主动要求进行的心理辅导，而是由医院另一个科的医生强制给他塞过来的，这对于里昂热来说还是有点新鲜的。

他为此感到了期待，随即心里轻笑了一声，对自己会有这样的想法感到有些不可思议。于里昂热对于他人的情感有着敏锐的感觉，在他眼中人类仿佛透明的玻璃匣子一般，那些或微妙或激烈的情绪在他面前都无从遮掩。比起人类的世界，他更多地把自己沉浸在书的海洋当中。阅读是他最为钟情的活动，特别是诗，他对诗有着非一般的迷恋和兴趣。精灵认为含蓄而优美的诗歌表达的极其隐晦的意义激发出了各种不同的解读，令人欲罢不能。

于里昂热更多的时候是作为一个阅读者待在他庞大的书籍收藏室里，而且对于很多稀有的孤本书有着很高的兴趣，期望能将它加入自己的收藏当中。但多年前导师的一段话让他选择了读心理课而不是古典文学。

于里昂热青年时候有一段一直以诗的风格说话的中二历史，甚至还投稿了诗集。路易索瓦教授从他的诗作中感到了他对于文学的热爱，又在书信的来往中发现了于里昂热对于人性解读的天赋，于是教授最终下定决心写推荐信让这位热爱文学的精灵去读心理学。

教授在信中是这样评价他的：”这位年轻的精灵去写诗确实能成为一位伟大的大师，但让我为此做出另一个决定的是于里昂热有机会成为一个更加优秀的心理学家和医生。这个孩子对于人类的特质了解极深，并能准确的解析出来，我认为作为心理学家的他或许可以拯救更多在这个世界内心受到伤害的人们。

这之中也有我的一些私心存在，我一直以拯救他人为目标，但我没有成为一个医生的天赋，所以我选择成为了一个以笔代医的文字创作者。但在这个孩子的身上我看到了一种可能性，我希望他能受到关于劝解他人和心理认知的更加系统的教育。”

于里昂热自己对此也产生了兴趣，选择在萨雷安大学主修心理学，辅修古典文学。他的天赋让他在业内很快打出了名气，并且也为他带来了不菲的工资。这让他的工作相对来说悠闲很多，也有了更多的时间进行阅读和写作投稿，当然也有了精力去继续对孤本书籍的收集。

很多通用语言的书他已经阅读完了，现在他更钟情于那些生涩难懂和完全看不懂的语言的书籍，并且努力破解其中的含义。

于里昂热一边重温手中的书本一边突然回忆起了学生时代教授对于他天赋的推崇，然后慢慢的翻过一页书，打发着预约时间前的百无聊赖。

轻轻的敲门声把他的注意力拉回来，他看了看桌上的小钟，发现时间已经到了。精灵把书放在一边，起身去开门迎接这位比较特殊的病人。

他看到的是一位比他高半个头的敖龙族人，皮肤黝黑，右边的龙角缺了半截，被纱布裹着，医院的病服把身上的皮肤遮的很严实。这位先生有着很漂亮的酒红色眼睛，但是却没有光泽，取而代之的是暗淡和麻木的表情，像是被巨大的创伤痛击过后的状态。

于里昂热目光上下扫过了这位病人，随即引他进入了咨询室开始进行心理询问。这位先生走路的姿势有些僵硬，他的移动速度有些慢，双手有些不自然的下垂，而且一直保持着低着头的姿势，一直到他坐在椅子上都是。在此期间他一句话都没有说。

精灵看了看这位沉默寡言的病人，他的直觉告诉他这位看上去像是遭受了大的精神创伤的人，他实际的病状没有表面所显露的这么普通。

于里昂热温和的说道：“这位先生，先把您的名字告诉我吧，我希望能以我们互换姓名为开始进行一段交流。我叫于里昂热，是一位热爱诗集的心理学家。”

敖龙族沉默了许久，仿佛在走神，在听见诗集的时候瞳孔缩小了一下，然后又变回原来无神的样子。他等医生说完之后，才慢慢说道：

“哈勒斯特。”

他的声音很嘶哑，吐字也不是很清晰，像是过度使用声带而导致的。说完名字后他又陷入了沉默，一动不动的坐在那。

“好的，哈勒斯特，那么你想跟我说一些什么吗，你知道作为心理医生的我是需要了解你的问题才能给予帮助的。”

于里昂热说完这句话，看着对面男人的反应。男人还是那个坐姿，双手放在大腿上，低着头，一句话也没有说。就这样沉默了一会，于里昂热又开口引导着这位寡言的男人，但是毫无回应，就连身体的动作也没有出现。

他从这些十分有限的讯息中完全无法判断出这个男人的心理，而且也看不出他有什么受过伤之后下意识的反应。于里昂热在常人身上用微表情和动作判断心理的能力在这位沉默寡言的敖龙族身上碰了壁。

就算是他遇见过的许多防备心极强的人也没有出现过这种情况，这让他感受到了挑战，也对这位先生产生了好奇心。这样不对，应该会有些什么的，你应该能发觉到的，精灵的大脑这样给他发出提示。但是他依然无法从这个病人身上看出任何端倪。

他不禁抬头看了看桌上的钟，温和的对哈勒斯特说道：“先生，今天我送你回医院吧，刚好我也下班了。”

男人起先并没有任何反应，过了一会才慢慢地站起身准备离开。于里昂热跟着他一起来到了住院的地方，而他的主治医生也在病房里等待着他的到来。

于里昂热跟他回到了病房，发现主治医生正是他在大学医学院的好友雅修特拉。雅修特拉上前看了一眼哈勒斯特，并对他关切地问候，哈勒斯特对她的问话居然是有反应的，虽然这反应很微小，只是些不成语句的语气词。这让精灵感到有些惊奇。

他等雅修特拉的诊问结束后，向她示意来谈谈。随后他先行离开了病房，猫女也随后悄悄的离开了病房来到了走廊上。

“你想问些什么，于里昂热？从来没见过你对于一个病人抱有如此尽责的想法。”

“不，只是感到有些苦恼罢了。是你让他来我这里的吧，但是刚刚在见面的时候他除了名字之外一句话也没有说，就像一个雕塑一样坐在那里。”

雅修特拉叹了口气，“我也不知道为什么他只会对我稍微有些反应，其他任何人来都没有用。可能是因为他在抢救的时候看到的是我吧。”

“原来是这样，这仿佛被命运注视了的瞬间。”

“你这个轻浮的家伙还真是一点没变呢，总是说出这样的语句。本来以为你在成为心理医生后就没有了。”

“这毕竟是我的爱好啊，诗歌让人觉得美丽，不经意就陷入其中。不过话说回来，你觉得我可以适当的进行心理暗示和诱导谈话吗？”

雅修特拉皱着眉，稍微思索了一会。“走吧，到我办公室来。”她带于里昂热来到了她的办公室，“本来医生的职业道德让我不能让别人知道病人的情况，但既然是我让他去你那的，我可以给你说一下他的情况，但是病例就不给你看了。”她把手上的板子放在桌上，去饮水机接了杯水递给于里昂热，随后坐在了她的办公椅上。

“虽然你这个家伙看上去很轻浮，但我还是相信你的职业道德的。这个孩子，不，不能这么称呼他。哈勒斯特他在被送进医院的时候浑身都是血，而且被束缚带绑着，不断的抽搐，陷入了歇斯底里的状态。一边哭泣，一边又在笑，最后是被我们用麻醉强行进入了昏迷状态，才能给他疗伤。”  
雅修特拉喝了口水继续说道：“你也看到了吧，他右边的龙角少了一半，而且伤口看不出来是什么所致，切口异常的平整。腹部也有着一个大洞，同样也是看不出锐器或者钝器的痕迹，身上还有很多细小的仿佛被刀割出来的伤口。”

“等他在病房苏醒过来之后又进入了另一种状态，虽然没有再歇斯底里地喊叫和哭泣，但是他开始拔身上自己的鳞片，一片一片的扯下来，嘴里还念叨着数数一般的词语，但不是任何一个我所熟悉的语种。”她不自觉地握紧水杯，“值班的护士发现这种情况之后试图阻止他，在这期间他没有攻击任何人，护士与他讲话好像发生了语言障碍一般，无法沟通，只能强行摁住他的手。”

“他虽然不会挥开护士的手，但是会盯着护士看。据那个护士所说，直视他的眼睛时仿佛看到了某种无形的，疯狂的东西，让她感到害怕，但是她移开目光再看过去时却只有像无机质的玻璃红珠般无神的眼睛而已。”

“护士的手不自觉的放开了他，于是他又开始重复这样的行为。之后事情就是我们医生被找过来，给他打了杜冷丁，之后每天都在打，而且剂量增加的很快，要不然他又会重复这样的自残行为。”

于里昂热听到这里，脸上的笑容收了起来，严肃地看着他的朋友。这可以说是他第一次遇见这样无法用人性推断的病人，以前的病人很多都可以算得上是社会精英阶层的人士，可以通过背景来判断，而且沟通方面也没有太大问题，因为他们都想快点排解这种情况而积极配合。

这真是让人觉得难办，而又具有挑战性啊。精灵的心里开始这样想道，并且觉得可以把自己的阅读暂时放一放来专注这一位“特别”的病人。

“最近情况有所好转，他没有再进行自我伤害，而且语言功能也在逐渐恢复正常，会对我的话给出反应和一些简短的回答。现在他的问题就是什么都不说，并且没有任何动作。我无法跟他进行医疗以外的日常沟通，他一直都以沉默回应我。我没有办法对这种情况坐视不理，所以把他放到你那里，希望你能让他说点什么。“

雅修特拉讲到这里，终于露出了疲惫的表情，“哈勒斯特很神秘，除了身份证和社保告诉我有这样一个人之外，仿佛没有人际关系一般，手机上的通讯录极简单，仅有的几个号码都打不通。要不是他医保的关联的卡是可以用的，真让人怀疑他是个流浪汉。而且他身上的伤口也很奇怪，既不像斗殴导致的，也没有硝烟反应。询问他自己，他对此也没有任何的反应，而且身上除了新伤口还有很多陈旧的伤疤。”

“这样的病人更让人想要了解呢，如星辰交会般，突然闪烁起来，仿佛一种指示。”

TBC


End file.
